Beach City Blues: Wild About You
by Tallyman18
Summary: Jamie decides to take a seat at his favorite spot on the beach to try and find inspiration, However, much to his surprise he finds himself inspiring someone else in equal measure. (Edit: New cover provided by KimberlyColors on deviantart.)
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the day when Jamie, Beach City's resident mailman and hobbyist performer, managed to finish his route.

Hot, tired, and suffering from more than a few dog-related wounds, the weary young actor aspirant quickly began walking down the sandy shore to his favorite spot on the beach, eager to take a seat on his usual driftwood log and think about his next big stage production.

 _Hopefully not my next big flop._

He thought ruefully, remembering his sordid attempt at breaking into musical theater with, "Lions!: the musical"

A cold shudder went down his spine at the thought of that disaster. It would mark the last time he'd ever work with an animal, even if it was on Steven's recommendation.

With a contented sigh he sat himself down, all the stress of his job slowly evaporating away as he relaxed and set his mind to work.

 _Alright Jamie, just pick a thread and see where it leads._

He told himself as he looked up at the night sky, pondering upon each twinkling star and what stories they might have to tell, Running through his knowledge of symbolism, legends, and science to try and glean meaning from the sparkling canvas.

"What do stars do?"

He asked softly, as if posing the question aloud might yield some response from the vast, lonely, skies.

"They burn."

Came a dull, somewhat monotone female voice beside him

Startled, the mailman whipped his head towards the source of this unexpected answer.

That was when his eyes were met with a hunched figure of a beautiful young woman, with vibrant blue skin and hair, staring back at him through bored, half-lidded eyes.

He stared, dumbstruck for a moment and wondering just how he could have missed such a striking and unique creature.

Was this another one of the Crystal Gems? Wouldn't he have seen her with Steven if that was the case?

"Uhhhh.." Was all Jamie could utter before she spoke up again.

"They burn up pretty much anything that comes near them, including gem ships."

She stated stoically with an unsettling degree of certainty in her voice.

"Umm...right, sorry, I thought I was alone."

He stuttered out, blushing and attempting to look away.

"Hm" Was all she said in response, her placid gaze shifting towards the vast, and somber ocean.

"So, why are you out here asking about stars?"

That question gave Jamie some pause, He was very passionate about his plays, but was also a bit nervous about sharing that passion with anyone but his closest friends, especially after he'd made such a fool of himself in front of his supposed love Garnet.

Still, he hardly had any better explanations for sitting at the beach and staring off into space.

"I'm trying to figure out a subject for my next show."

Her interest seemed to peak slightly at the word "show".

"So, a show about stars? Is it in space or something like that?"

An amused smile played across Jamie's features as he heard the question, almost instinctively shelving the idea.

 _"Pfft, Like Mayor Dewey would ever give me the budget for something like that."_

"Well, it could be, But I was thinking about it more, symbolically."

That seemed to get the mystery woman's attention, as she turned to face him, an inquisitive expression clear on her face.

Taking heart at her apparent interest Jamie continue, his former hesitation cast aside as he began his descent into the "drama zone" as he called it.

"To some it might be a symbol of hope, of good luck and faith, They can form constellation that make symbols with their own meaning, they can portend great change or terrible sorrow."

With every statement he seemed to grow more and more emboldened, soon punctuating each statement with an showy gesture of his hands.

"We've looked to them for centuries in blessed ignorance and wantonness, silently wondering who might be waiting for us in that vast expanse beyond."

The young mailman turned to his new companion, Thinking of how being a gem she represented the great unknowable mysteries beyond the stars.

All the while he made certain to subtly study her face, searching for some sign of approval or disappointment in her features.

"Hm" She replied, not quite dismissively but still in a placid and passionless tone.

Immediately Jamie felt his heart sink, self doubt slowly creeping into his mind as he wondered, as he often did, if he'd laid it on too thick for the audience in question.

Still, he managed to put all his considerable years of theater school to use and kept his disappointment from being too apparent.

"So, what are you up to out here this late? If you don't mind mind me asking."

She shifted slightly, somewhat reluctant to answer his question.

"To be alone, actually."

She admitted, her cheeks turning a darker shade of blue as she spoke.

"Oh" Was all Jamie managed to stutter out in response.

"I-I should probably go then."

He stated as he climbed off his log, Suddenly very self aware and uncomfortable knowing he'd barged in on this woman when she was trying to find some solitude.

However, just before he was able to jog over toward the road and start the long walk back home, His new companion spoke up again.

"Alright, Thanks for the talk."

The practicing thespian blinked quietly in surprise, completely baffled as to why the woman who'd stated she wanted to be alone was thanking him for keeping her company.

"Uhm, you're welcome, I'll see you around I suppose."

He replied, smiling awkwardly and giving a quick wave goodbye before quietly heading back into the night.

The deep blue alien silently waved at the mailman's retreating form, the faintest ghost of a smile tugging across her lips as she watched him disappear into the darkness.

"I hope so." She said wistfully as she gazed up at the stars with a newly found appreciation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm, Lapis how do you think I'd look in one of those visual enhancers?"

Lapis looked up from her magazine to see Peridot,Holding her tablet and gesturing towards a dress coat on the page of an online shopping site for a nearby store.

"Overdressed?"

She replied plainly, not quite sure why her housemate felt the need to look for new clothing, aside from the fact that their own forms came with a garment layer, preventing the need for physical clothing, it wasn't like they ever really went anywhere that would require different attire.

"Perfect, I'll send for it right now!"

Lapis rolled her eyes, Realizing that Peridot wasn't really looking for a second opinion, Likewise she figured it wouldn't be worth it to tell her that the store she was ordering from was only a short distance away and they could just walk over there and purchase it there.

It didn't bother her too much though, As energetic as she could be,Peridot was sensible enough to not give into such flights of fancy too frequently and considering they didn't have as many living expenses as the average human a single fancy coat wasn't going to set them back too much.

Wordlessly she turned her attention back to her issue of "Empire weekly", not quite reading it so much as flipping through and catching random words and images. Eventually an article on nearby live performances managed to catch her eye, Mostly because of the mention of her current residence, Beach City.

Her curiosity piqued she looked over it's mention of the "Beach City Theater Group".

 _Beach city has never never been high on anyone's lists of vacation areas, as far as tourist traps go it's very limited in scale, with it's most interesting landmark being privately owned and the rest of it simply being standard beachfront and boardwalk fair._

Lapis took an immediate disliking to whoever had written the article,for some reason feeling personal annoyance at her new home being undersold, still she continued on.

 _One new event might end up dissuading the scrutinizing beach-goer from simply writing off the humble Beach City as a vacation spot. The "Beach city community theater group" as it has been declared, has set up numerous shows for residents as well as tourists._

 _Despite Modest budgets, Jamie Taylor the dedicated lead director has already written, directed and preformed several plays, which, while not up to professional standards, are charming enough attempts to win over even the most stalwart of cynics._

The gem lifted her gaze up from the magazine back to her barnmate, who was currently motioning her pink bowtie over her personal computer, most likely comparing and contrasting it to the outfit she wanted to buy.

"Hey Peridot.."

The minuscule gem shifted slightly, her attention lifted from her tablet momentarily.

"Yeah Lapis?"

Lapis thought carefully about her question, wondering exactly how she could best phrase it for her, Intelligent, but sometimes naive companion.

"What do you know about the Humans living around here."

Peridot blinked slowly at her question, likely trying to register the admittedly random query, before looking back down to her personal computer and rapidly tapping its surface.

"Let's see here, Homo Sapiens...Descended from Homo Erectus..."

The Larger blue gem held up a hand to interrupt the Former Homeworlders explanation, Earning an annoyed look from her barnmate.

"I meant personal stuff about the ones living around Beach City."

"Oh, Well there's quite a few around here I mean they are the dominant species, were you thinking of one in Particular?"

"Well, I think his name is Jamie..."

She replied, reciting the name she'd read about in the recent article that she assumed to have been him.

"You...Think? You're not sure?"

Peridot responded incredulously, prompting Lapis to simply shrug her shoulders apathetically.

"He didn't really say his name."

she said, thinking back to her conversation on the beach.

"He didn't really say much at all honestly."

With a shrug Peridot returned her attention to her arm mounted touchscreen device.

"Well can you at least give me some kind of discription? Hair, skin tone, eye color?"

She pondered for a moment,trying to recall his features through the darkness of the night before.

"Dark brown hair, lighter brown skin, skinny.."

Peridot looked up from her tablet briefly to glance in Lapis general direction, although her gaze seemed to wander over the taller gems shoulder before returning to her beloved technology.

"Large scent sensor?"

"You mean nose? Yeah I guess he had a big nose, why do you ask?"

In response her lime green companion simply pointed past her casually, drawing Lapis attention to a distant figure in blue walking up to the barn.

"Found him."

She said triumphantly, a smug grin plastered across her face.

Lapis paid her no mind, instead simply focusing on the stranger who had once again crossed her path.

"Hey again, crazy running into you here."

He said, giving a quick wave and pleasant smile.

His expression quickly shifted when a number of water knives began pointing towards his head.

"Why are you here? Did you follow me?"

Lapis demanded, the blades moving closer to punctuate her question.

"W-what? N-no I just...Came to bring you this!"

He said hastily as he quickly brought out a brown package from his messenger bag and held it up pitifully.

"oooh that's mine, thank you!"

Peridot exclaimed as she pushed past Lapis and grabbed the package and walked away, leaving the stranger to Lapis mercy.

The blue hydrokenetic gem looked curiously between the human and her fellow gem before wordlessly dispelling the weapons she'd formed around him.

"Sorry, we don't get many visitors. I guess I'm a little jumpy "

The man nodded quickly, his large, eyes wide with fear.

"Right, well, I just need her to sign.."

As he was in the middle of pulling out his paper and clipboard he'd quickly noticed Peridots absence.

"Oh...nevermind then.."

Feeling somewhat guilty for threatening him, Lapis spoke up.

"I'll sign it.."

She offered, silently walking up and taking the clipboard. Which he handed over with a small, almost inaudible "thank you".

After signing her name she handed it back to the distraught messenger, who nodded in thanks before swiftly moving to leave.

"W-wait..."

The mailman stood ramrod stiff, a light bead of sweat forming behind his neck.

She paused, somewhat surprised by her own demand. Why was she so hesitant to let him leave? It's not like she had anything in particular she wanted to say to him.

"...You're Jamie right?"

She asked tentatively.

"...Uhh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"Your name was in an article, Empire City Weekly I think."

Jamie seemed more relaxed after she mentioned that, Shifting from a look of confusion and fear to one of slight modesty.

"Oh that, I wouldn't believe everything you read. For all his praise, I'm pretty sure the Reviewer that wrote that hasn't even seen any of my plays."

He said, brushing the back of his head and smiling.

"Oh, well I'd certainly like to see one of them."

The deep blue gem said hastily, in an attempt to steer the conversation back to a more favorable place.

Luckily Jamie didn't seem to mind, merely taking the praise with a shy appreciation.

"Well, I'll make sure you and your friend are given front row seats, miss..."

"Lapis, Lapis Lazuli."

His smile widened at her name, bowing showily to her.

"A lovely Name for a lovely creature, truly a symbol of Wisdom and Truth."

Lapis allowed herself the faintest ghost of a smile and blush at the compliment, all the while wondering what to say in response, especially since she'd never considered herself particularly wise.

Luckily for her she didn't have to, as Peridot chose this moment to exit the barn and interject.

"Lapis, Come on inside, I need you to help me figure out how to put this on!"

The kindergardener shouted to her companion from the entrance of their home.

Sighing, Lapis gestured towards the door.

"...and this, is my Barnmate, Peridot."

Fortunately Jamie seemed far more enthusiastic in meeting the tiny green gem.

"Ah Peridot, a name of youthful vitality and natural beauty."

Another sweeping gesture accompanied Jamie's statement, though noticeably more downplayed than his gesture towards Lapis.

Peridot gave a few vacant blinks in surprise, likely not used to being complimented in such a manner, Luckily she seemed to recover fairly quickly, responding with all the confidence and self assurance one could expect.

"Well thank you, I think, It's good to know Humans can appreciate quality gem design."

Shaking her head slightly and giving a light chuckle at Peridots antics Lapis turned to resume her conversation with their new guest.

"I have to admit, you brought that package rather quick. I didn't expect it to come on the day Peridot sent for it."

Her statement seemed to come as a surprise to the young messenger, who raised an eyebrow quizzically at her.

"Uh...Actually This order is from three days ago."

Lapis eye twitched slightly, all her calm and mellowness quickly dissolving away, replaced by a dark look of pure agitation.

"Is that so..."

she said in an eerily stark tone.

Peridot, sensing Lapis frustration quickly ducked back into the building.

Jamie quickly found his own confidence leaving him as he took a step back from the seething blue woman.

"That's not a problem is it Miss Lazuli?"

"Oh...No don't worry it's nothing you did."

She replied, waving apologetically in an attempt to dissuade his nervousness.

"So did you ever figure out what stars do?"

She asked casually, eager to get their conversation back on track and perhaps hear more about whatever preformance he was working on.

"Oh, well mostly I've been thinking about what you said..."

"About them burning?"

She asked curiously, uncertain as to how her own observation could really compare to his far more fanciful descriptions and symbolism.

He nodded eagerly, clearly excited to have someone to elaborate to.

"Yes! In the right context Burning can be used to evoke a thunderous Passion, a Spirit both Human and beyond Human as if handed down by Prometheus himself."

Lapis rolled her eyes and smirked slightly, More than a little amused at the over dramatic antics of her new friend.

"Well, I certainly know of one person who would know a thing or two about passion.

She teased.

Her comment quickly pulled him away from his posturing and brought him back down to earth, Causing him to blush slightly at the show he'd made of himself before awkwardly bowing to her.

"Oh, Umm...Thank you.."

Composing himself with a stiff cough he quickly slung his mailbag back onto his shoulder.

"Well, Anyways I need to be off. Lots more houses on this route."

"Fair enough, I need to have a talk with my housemate anyways."

Nodding his head, Jamie began to walk back onto the path, However after getting no more than five steps away he found his feet immovable.

Looking down, Jamie was shocked and terrified to see what looked like Tendrils of water wrapped around his legs, rooting him to the ground.

Needless to say he felt a slight twinge of panic as he continued to try and move his legs before looking up at Lapis.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long to find the source of it as he felt a cold, smooth hand ruffle his hair, and looked over his to see Lapis smiling at him.

"Don't be a stranger, Alright?"

She said casually as she released the water tendrils holding him.

"I-I won't, Promise."

He said shakily, giving a nervous smile and sweating slightly before hastily walking away from the barn.

She smiled softly as she watched the Mailman's retreating form through half-lidded eyes. A strange content feeling coming over her after having met up with the mystery man again.

 _Maybe, I should ask Peridot how to order things online._


End file.
